


How Ekkreth Freed a City

by MaggieoftheOwls



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Amavikka, Fialleril's Tatooine Slave Culture Headcanons, Gen, Slavery, Tatooine Slave Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 20:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieoftheOwls/pseuds/MaggieoftheOwls





	How Ekkreth Freed a City

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fialleril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fialleril/gifts).



One day Ekkreth was going along. They saw a construction project, led by one of Depur's overseers, and went among the slaves there and asked, "What is being constructed?" and the slaves replied, "Depur has demanded of all his overseers that they create monuments to his glory. This one is creating a new armory, so that all may know the power of Depur and how futile it is to oppose him." So Ekkreth took the form of one of the slaves, and worked with them on the armory. At night, Ekkreth took some of the scrap metal from the project, that had been discarded, and fashioned a little bird, and let it go. In the morning, Depur saw that there was a metal bird flying about the city, and demanded to know who had done it.

And Ekkreth came before Depur, and bowed low, and said, "I have done it, my Master." And Depur said, "How is it that you have been able to do this thing?" And Ekkreth replied, "I took a little of the metal from the monuments that are being built to your glory, my Master, and a few hours of the night when it is too dark to see and no work can be done." And Depur said, "What else can you create?" and Ekkreth said, "Oh, my Master! I am only a slave! How could I possibly create anything less frivolous than a little bird with only my own will to guide me, and only a little discarded metal to use?" and Depur said, "If I command you, too, to build a monument to my glory, and metal and stone to do it with, what can you create?" and Ekkreth said, "My master, your overseers build you buildings and statues, but give me metal and stone and your will to guide me and I will create for you a whole city such as has never been seen before on the face of the planet." So Depur made Ekkreth an overseer, and gave them metal and stone to build with.

Every day, Ekkreth would take the stone and metal, and they would instruct the slaves on how to use it to create a building that would be grand and beautiful, that would please Depur. And every night, Ekkreth would take the scrap metal, and they and the slaves would fashion clever devices and put them in the hiding-places that Ekkreth had designed into the buildings.

Eventually, every building in the city was one of the beautiful buildings that Ekkreth had designed. And Depur praised Ekkreth, saying, "Truly, you have done as you said, and given me a city such as has never before been seen on this planet." And Ekkreth said, "No, my Master." And Depur said, "No?" And Ekkreth said, "No, I have not yet done as I have said. I have built a beautiful city, but there have been beautiful cities before." And Depur said, "Then how do you intend to fulfill your promise?" And Ekkreth threw down their overseers' clothes, and changed into another shape, and Depur was very angry, and roared, "Ekkreth! What have you done this time?" and Ekkreth said, "I am giving you a city such as has never been seen before on this planet." And when the slaves heard this, they put down their tools and walked away. Depur, enraged, attempted to detonate their transmitters, but the clever jammers that Ekkreth and the slaves had made in the night and hidden in the secret places prevented them from exploding, and every single slave in the city walked away unharmed. And Ekkreth said, "I am giving you a city without any slaves in it. Such a thing has never been seen before on Tatooine." And Depur called for his guards to come kill Ekkreth for what they had done, but Ekkreth laughed and turned into a bird and flew away.

I tell you this story to save your life.


End file.
